<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ransom by Liquidator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305480">Ransom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator'>Liquidator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nega-Bushroot/Nega-Liquidator/Nega-Megavolt/Nega-Quackerjack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ransom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't rare that the Friendly four split up for solo missions. Bushroot often enjoyed the space and was plenty strong enough with his powers of nature to hold off criminals. </p><p>He was ready to call it a night and just unwind with the others. But the warehouse door opened with no need of a key.</p><p>And despite the lights on, dead silence amidst a mess from a fight awaited him. A single note suggesting a payment of a hefty sum would assure his teammates safe return.</p><p>Signed Negaduck meant it wasn't just a lie; it was a setup. </p><p>But despite his mind saying don't fall for it.</p><p>To not go directly into this.</p><p>He was shaking. Just the thought of the three who could save Saint Canard caught pissed him off. His already enraged mind twisted with how to tear Negaduck apart.</p><p>With a collection of plant minions in tow, he came right to the address provided. A tree ripped opened the roof of a building by the docks and Bushroot jumped in. The moonlight fell on him and the first sound he heard was his some of partners' terrified yelling.<br/>
Quackerjack was weighed down and tied up, one eye bruised shut and his usual bright costume bloodstained. Liquidator was stuffed into a container and any attempt at getting out was met with a painful shock.<br/>
In front of them Negaduck waited and seeing the last member arrive, kicked an unconscious Megavolt down some metal stairs to land in front of Bushroot.</p><p>"About time you got here! I'm tired of having to wait to squash St.Canard's heroes for good!!"Negaduck spat.</p><p>Bushroot didn't hear him. He couldn't. </p><p>The only thing he heeded attention to was Megavolt's lack of breathing. Of any movement whatsoever. He immediately tried to restart his heart, cold panic in his eyes. But nothing. Nothing he knew to try helped. Worse, Negaduck laughed at the attempts. </p><p>His rage built but he needed to focus. Save the anger and get St.Canard's hope breathing again. He rewired the electricity pack, despite damaged, to bring a shock to Megavolt's heart. A gasp for air signaled his moment to go straight at Negaduck.</p><p>He tackled Negaduck on the stairs, summoning vines to hold him to it. </p><p>He was nothing but rage.</p><p>The nature of Saint Canard felt the same, with such a toxic landscape. </p><p>Negaduck was the cause of it all.</p><p>Combined with it all, Bushroot saw red and wanted more out of the crimeboss. Thorns grew on his fist which gained weight from more vines and he broke Negaduck's jaw first. He needed to shut him up. That sickening laugh!!! He practically mauled the supervillain and only lacked a finishing blow from the other three stopping him. They actually struggled to separate them as Bushroot protested. </p><p>He demanded why they stopped him. Why let Negaduck go. Everything would be better if he could finish him off.</p><p>Their answer was not what he expected. He thought maybe they would go soft on Negaduck.</p><p>But instead, the three said Bushroot's state was one they were terrified to see him pushed to. In that moment, none really cared to even look at the villain much less address him. To see such anger and distress from someone they cared for was more nightmarish than anything Negaduck could do. </p><p>Bushroot was silent. He'd usually never try being so close. </p><p>And yet.</p><p>His distress turned to a few tears. He wanted to protect them. These three were too good for this rotten city. Quackerjack limped over to carefully hug Bushroot &amp; the others followed suit. He melted into the warmth of their embrace as a vine flung Negaduck off to who knows where. </p><p>He loved them, he thought as a couple kisses were received. And he'd do anything for them. But tonight they saved him in return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>